Secreto de hermanas
by shiosaku
Summary: En este mundo hay distintos tipos de lazos, que unen a las personas, pero, estos lazos pueden llevar a muchas situaciones complicadas, incluso a romper otros lazos... pero, estos lazos, no distinguen a la sangre misma.
1. Bienvenida a casa, Onee-sama

**Éste es mi segundo FF, uso personajes obviamente de la misma serie, Yuru, Yuri (no usaré esta única, es solo que me gustó la adaptación de ésta historia en específico); está claro que no se apega a la historia original hehe, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Para escuchar este relato en Youtube visiten mi canal de Youtube Antonio Shiosaku**

El día empieza soleado, afortunadamente, ya que dentro de poco empezarán los días lluviosos. Akari-chan va caminando por la calle con una amplia sonrisa, pensando en llegar lo más pronto posible a la escuela, para poder ver a sus amigas, y a Kuro-san. En el camino se encontró con Kyoko-chan, y Akari caminó hasta ella para saludarla, y entonces olió el delicioso perfume de Kyoko, uno de rosas silvestres, y al olerlo se perdió a sí misma, y terminó dándose de lleno con un poste de luz, y el grito llamó la atención de las personas que tenía a su alrededor, entre ellas, Kyoko-chan.

- Akari-chan, ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ayudándole a levantarse.

- Si, es solo el golpe- la tranquilizó sonriendo-. Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.

- Ay Akari-chan, eres demasiado despistada a veces- la regañó Kyoko-chan tomándole la mano.

Caminaron juntas a la escuela, hasta que se encontraron con Yui-chan, y entonces las tres se pusieron de acuerdo para, terminando la escuela, fueran a un restaurante cerca de la escuela para planear su manga. Antes de entrar a su salón, Akari se topó con Kuro, y Yui y Kyoko compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

- Bueno Akari-chan, te esperamos en el salón- dijo burlonamente Yui-chan, y ambas se retiraron, dejando a la pareja a solas en el pasillo.

Como no tenían mucho tiempo, Kuro-san decidió hablar lo antes posible, aunque los nervios le ganaban, y ambos estaban completamente rojos.

- Etto, Akari-chan… quería saber, si terminando las clases, podemos salir a comer…

- Gomen, Kuro-san, pero ya he quedado con Yui y Kyoko- se disculpó muy avergonzada Akari.

- Ya veo- dijo deprimido Kuro-. Bueno, esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo como una pareja, ya que llevamos una semana saliendo, pero, no quiero ser una carga para ti…

- Gomen…- es lo único que podía decir Akari a Kuro, ya que, a pesar de ser formalmente novios, ella sentía muchos nervios al estar cerca de él, y le daba pena salir, o hacer cosas que una pareja normal haría.

Durante el receso, Akari buscó a Kuro, pero no lo encontró ni en su salón, ni en el patio, así que dedujo que la estaría evitando, así que terminó comiendo con sus amigas dentro de su salón, todo el tiempo mirando hacia afuera, para ver si de casualidad llegaba a verlo caminando.

Terminando las clases, Yui, Kyoko y Akari se fueron juntas como lo planeado; una vez más, Akari buscó con la mirada a Kuro, pero él no estaba. Cuando iban de camino al restaurante, su celular sonó:

- ¿Si?

- Akari-chan, soy tu tía… ¿ya has salido de la escuela?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Necesito pedirte de favor que regreses pronto a casa… te tengo una sorpresa muy grande.

Akari se detuvo en seco, preguntándose que sería tan urgente para que ella regresara. Colgó prometiéndole a su tía que regresaría inmediatamente, y se disculpó con sus amigas, por tener que dejarlas en ese momento; quedaron de ir a la casa de Yui el fin de semana para planearlo todo, y Akari salió disparada a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa, encontró en la entrada un par de zapatos que ella no reconocía.

- Tadaimasu.

- Bienvenida a casa Akari- le respondió una voz, que no era la de su tía, pero que Akari reconoció de inmediato.

Dejó su mochila en la entrada, y sin ponerse sus sandalias, entró corriendo hasta la cocina, y ahí encontró a una chica de pelo largo; Akari corrió hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Onee-sama, ¿cuándo regresaste?

- Acabo de llegar hoy- le respondió aquella chica, Akane, devolviéndole el abrazo-. Tenía ganas de verte Akari-chan- entonces, Akane tomó las mejillas de Akari, y las estiró con fuerza como si fueran ligas-. Dime, ¿cómo es eso de que tienes novio?- le preguntó con la cara rígida, y con la mirada fría, haciendo que Akari se asustara.

- Etto… ¿podemos hablarlo en mi cuarto?- preguntó Akari con la voz temblorosa; de verdad tenía miedo de ese lado celoso de su hermana.

Akane accedió a la pobre petición de su hermana, y ambas chicas se fueron a la habitación de Akari, con té y galletas para acompañar su conversación. Ahí, Akari le contó que ella y Kuro apenas llevaban una semana de relación, y que ella lo quería, pero que le daba mucha pena hacer las cosas que una pareja normal haría.

- Bueno, si el en verdad te quiere, debe esperar a que tu estés lista a dar ese paso- dijo Akane algo más tranquila-. Pero, dime Akari-chan, ¿hasta dónde han llegado?- preguntó endureciendo una vez más su rostro.

- Etto, no nos hemos tomado de las manos- respondió intimidada Akari, con la cara completamente roja-. Pero no me has dicho, ¿no hay nadie que te interese, Onee-sama?

Akane suspiró cerrando los ojos, y su rostro se puso deprimido.

- Esperaba que no me preguntaras eso- dijo con la voz desanimada-. A decir verdad, si hay alguien, pero es mejor dejarlo así.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, onee-sama?- la regañó Akari-. Cuando quieres a alguien, no es bueno rendirse.

- Eres muy joven, Akari-chan- dijo Akane con una sonrisa-. Hay veces, en que las cosas simplemente no deben ser, y es mejor dejarlas como están, espero que lo entiendas.

- No lo entiendo- dijo Akari sintiendo la depresión de su hermana-. Eso no debería ser así.

Akane se acercó a Akari, y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada- le repetía Akane acariciando su cabeza-. No tienes por qué preocuparte, tu onee-sama pensará en cómo solucionar sus problemas.

- Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti- dijo Akari aferrándose a su hermana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación de Akari, mientras ambas chicas compartían el abrazo que las unía, entonces, Akane dijo.

- Hay algo, pero…

- Lo que sea por ti, onee-sama…

Akane miró fijamente a Akari, y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas; Akari sintió que sabía lo que vendría, pero, lejos de evitarlo, cerró los ojos, y esperó a que sus labios se juntaran.


	2. Chance

Akane sostuvo con fuerza a Akari, mientras ella, sin poder hacer nada más, se abrazó del cuello de su onee-sama, y dejo que ella la besara. Akane tocaba el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana mientras entregaba todo su amor con sus labios, hasta que Akane comenzó a besar su cuello, entonces Akari comenzó a sentirse extraña.

- O-onee-sama…

Akane hizo caso omiso de ella, y lentamente levantó su blusa y besó su vientre, entonces, Akari la detuvo tomando sus manos; ambas estaban jadeando, y sudando.

- Espera, onee-sama- dijo Akari a media voz por el agotamiento-. Esto… vamos muy rápido…

Akane retrocedió un poco, respirando profundamente para recobrar el aliento, y asintió con la cabeza.

- Gomen ne Akari, no sé qué me pasó…- se disculpó Akane con la cabeza agachada-. Gomen ne, no me odies por esto…

Akari se acercó a su hermana, y puso una mano en su mejilla.

- No te pongas triste, onee-sama- le rogó Akari tiernamente-. No pasa nada.

Akane sonrió ante el gesto amable de su pequeña hermana, y ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Entonces, su tía les llamó desde la planta baja para decirles que el baño estaba listo, así que ambas chicas acordaron bañarse juntas para no demorar la cena.

Dentro del baño, Akari lavó la espalda de su hermana Akane, y viceversa, y durante su estancia en la tina, Akari aprovechó para darle un masaje en la espalda a su hermana.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso tan bien Akari?- le preguntó Akane mientras disfrutaba del tierno masaje de su hermana.

- Keiko-obasama me enseñó, ya que ella siempre anda con dolores de espalda- le explicó Akari dándole un abrazo fuerte-. Onee-sama… no te vayas de nuevo- le rogó con la voz quebrada, entonces, Akane tomó sus manos.

- No te preocupes Akari, no planeo irme, es más, he conseguido un trabajo aquí como maestra de arte, así que me quedaré siempre a tu lado.

Akari la abrazó con más fuerza a escuchar esa maravillosa noticia, y Akane le contestó con un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ambas chicas ya estaban bañadas y bien vestidas, el teléfono de la casa sonó, y Akane, quién era la que estaba más cerca de él, contestó.

- Buenas noches, casa de los Akaza…

- Buenas noches, se encuentra Akari-chan- preguntó la voz de Kuro algo preocupado, y Akane frunció el ceño.

- Ya es algo tarde no crees muchacho- le recriminó Akane con aspereza-. Ella está cenando, puedes hablarle por la mañana.

Antes de que Kuro pudiera decir algo más, Akane colgó el teléfono, y caminó hasta la cocina, donde la mesa ya estaba servida.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Keiko-san con curiosidad.

- Se equivocaron de numero- mintió Akane sentándose en la mesa, pero, Akari no lucía muy convencida de ello.

Akari y Akane acordaron dormir juntas esa noche, como compensación de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas, aunque, después de lo que había pasado, eso le ponía algo nerviosa a Akari. Se acostaron abrazadas en la cama, en el poco espacio de esta (ya que era una cama individual).

- Etto, onee-sama…- dijo de pronto Akari.

- Dime, Akari.

- Es mentira que habían marcado equivocado hace rato, ¿verdad?

Akane se exaltó al escuchar el comentario de su hermana, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Dime la verdad, onee-sama…

Akane dio un leve suspiro, y abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana.

- Gomen ne, era tu novio- declaró con sinceridad, y esto impresionó mucho a Akari.

- ¿En serio?, ¿qué quería?... ¿se le oía preocupado?...

Akari tenía emociones cruzadas al escuchar que Kuro le había llamado a su casa, aunque fuera algo tarde; se sentía aliviada porque sentía que le había perdonado por no salir con él, pero a la vez, se sentía algo molesta por que la estuvo evitando, y espero hasta muy noche para dignarse a decirle algo.

Akane le puso una mano en la cabeza a su hermana, y la acaricio para calmar su ajetreada mente.

- Dime, Akari, ¿cuánto quieres a ese muchacho?- le preguntó Akane con mucho interés, y su corazón dio un fuerte vuelco.

- Etto…- Akari no sabía que responder en esa situación, ya que aunque haya aceptado el ser su novia, no sabía cuánto le quería-. No sé qué decir… si lo quiero, pero… cuánto, no sé…

Akane le dio un beso en la frente y acarició su mejilla.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que aún tengo una oportunidad- declaró Akane sonriendo.

- ¿O-oportunidad?- la cara de Akari se puso roja.

- Si, tú me dijiste que no me debía rendir, así que seguiré tu consejo.

Akari sentía nervios de estar en esa situación; ella quería a su hermana, pero, eran la misma sangre, y, ella tenía a Kuro, o al menos eso creía.

- Oyasumi nassai, Akari- dijo Akane.

Akari asintió con la cabeza, y se rindió a Morfeo, abrazada de su querida hermana mayor.


	3. Azotea

Por la mañana, Akari se levantó antes que nadie para preparar el desayuno de la familia, y para prepararle un bentou a Kuro-san en compensación de no haber salido con él. Pensó en hacerlo

Akari

su trabajo, y temió hacer que ella llegase tarde por su culpa, por lo que aceleró un poco el paso, pero Akane la detuvo en seco.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa, Akari?- le preguntó preocupada Akane.

- Etto, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu trabajo onee-sama… por eso…

Akane le puso la mano en la cabeza y la acaricio con ternura.

- Eres una buena niña Akari, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien de tiempo.

A Akari le encantaba que su hermana le hiciera esa clase de cariño, y sentía que su corazón se salía de su pecho, lo cual también le hacía sentirse avergonzada porque estaban a plena calle, y alguien podría verla.

Llegando a su escuela, Akari tuvo la intención de despedirse de su hermana, pero tuvo una enorme sorpresa al ver que ella entraba a la escuela también.

- Etto… onee-sama… tu trabajo…

- ¿Qué pasa Akari?, llegarás tarde a la escuela- le dijo Akane en tono autoritario.

- Pero… ya llegué a mi escuela- aclaró Akari en tono irónico, dejando boquiabiertas a ambas.

- No me digas que tú… vienes a esta escuela…

Akari se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, sin saber que decir, o cómo reaccionar ante esa extraña situación. Akane se acercó a ella, y una vez más le puso la mano en la cabeza.

- Esto es muy bueno, ahora si podremos estar juntas.- objetó Akane con una amplia sonrisa, que alegro el corazón de Akari-. Pero, mientras estemos aquí, debes tratarme como tu profesora, y no como tú hermana, ¿está bien?

- Si onee… digo, si, Suzuki-sensei…

Ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para verse durante el descanso, y compartir el almuerzo junto a sus amigas Yui y Kyoko, aunque lo que Akari en verdad quería era que su hermana conociera a Kuro-san, para que aceptara su relación.

Antes de llegar al salón, se topó precisamente con Kuro-san, y al estar frente a frente, sus caras eran de nerviosismo.

- Te llamé anoche- confesó Kuro con seriedad.

- Si, me dijo mi hermana… lamento no haber podido hablar contigo…

- No te preocupes, es mi culpa- se disculpó Kuro con sinceridad-. No debí evitarte ayer, y tampoco debo presionarte para que salgamos juntos, así que, quién debe pedir disculpas soy yo.

Kuro y Akari acordaron salir ese día después de clases, en compensación por lo que había pasado, y más tranquila, ella entró a su salón. De pronto, Akari recordó a su hermana, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, ya que tenía que pensar una manera de decirle, con tacto, que ese día saldría con su novio a comer… Al meditarlo una y otra vez, Akari se rindió, al llegar a la conclusión de que, dijera lo que dijera, su hermana iba a enojarse, y a ponerse celosa.

Durante el receso, Akari decidió presentarle a sus amigas a su hermana, esperando así que, estando ya con más gente, aminoraría un poco los celos de ella, pero, no contaba con que, al ir saliendo del salón, Kuro-san apareció en la escena, y le pidió a Akari que si podían comer juntos; aquello fue un cambio drástico, y la sacó de balance; Akari no podía dejar a las demás para ir a comer con él, porque ya le había prometido a su hermana que comería con ella, y no podía decirle que no a él, por lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

- Que tal si comemos todos juntos- sugirió Akari con nerviosismo.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso!- saltaron al mismo tiempo Yui y Kyoko.

- No te preocupes por nosotras Akari-chan- la tranquilizó Kyoko sonriendo burlonamente.

- Anda, vete ya- la empujó Yui.

Akari deseaba desmayarse, o desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Si su hermana los veía, obviamente se iba a molestar como nunca antes, pero tampoco quería fallarle una vez más a Kuro, ya era demasiado, y si quería actuar como una novia, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento.

Kuro la guió hasta la azotea, y ahí se sentaron en un rincón a comer. El corazón de Akari latía con mucha fuerza, y no sabía cómo controlarlo. Era una situación difícil, añadiendo el factor de que estaban solos, y siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando ellos estaban solos.

- ¿Estás bien, Akari?- le preguntó preocupado Kuro-. Te ves pálida.

- No te preocupes Kuro-san, estoy bien- le mintió Akari, no muy convincentemente, ya que tenía escrito en la cara que algo andaba mal.

Kuro se acercó a Akari y la abrazó, haciendo que el corazón de esta diera un fuerte brinco; sintió que su respiración se hacía más fuerte, y casi desfallecía.

- ¡Espera Kuro-san!- lo regañó Akari alejándose un poco.

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- gritó una aguda voz, muy conocida por Akari, y por un momento sintió que su alma se le salía del cuerpo-. No está permitido el paso de estudiantes a esta zona.

Akari tenía miedo de voltear. Sabía perfectamente quién estaba parada en la puerta, sabía de quien era esa voz, y sabía que, en ese momento, recibiría el regaño de su vida.


	4. ¿Importante para quién?

Kuro-san se levantó de un brinco, y puso los brazos rígidos apoyados al cuerpo.

- Discúlpenos sensei, solo estábamos comiendo…

- Esta área está restringida- objetó Akane, endureciendo más su voz-. No pueden entrar sin permiso.

- Discúlpanos onee… Akaza-sensei- se corrigió rápidamente Akari-. Yo lo atraje hasta aquí…

Akane tomó la mano de Akari diciendo que la acompañaría a la sala de maestros, y Kuro-san solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil, sin decir una palabra.

Akane, casi corriendo, la dirigió no a la sala de maestros, si no más bien, a un salón, en un área que no se usaba, un lugar solitaAkane. Entraron en el salón, asegurándose Akane de que no los hubiera seguido nadie, y cerró la puerta, entonces, se sentó en el escritoAkane, cruzando los brazos, y con el gesto aún muy endurecido.

- Etto… onee…

- Ya te dije que aquí no soy tu hermana, Akari- la regañó Akane con mala cara.

- Lo siento, Akaza-sensei- rectificó Akari agachando la cabeza.

Akane se acercó a ella, aún con la cara enojada, y se sentó en un pupitre, invitándola a sentarse en el de al lado. Akari, para no hacerla enojar más, se sentó sumisamente, esperando el regaño de su hermana.

- Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?- cuestionó Akane mirándola fijamente- ¿Porqué estabas con el tejado con ese chico?

- Íbamos a comer juntos- respondió Akari con toda sinceridad, haciendo que el rostro de Akane se endureciera aún más.

- Así que era eso- respondió irónicamente Akane-. Vaya, pensé que nosotras íbamos a comer juntas…

- Perdón… no pude zafarme… y…

- No pasa nada- dijo sin más Akane levantándose del pupitre y dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Bueno, debo ir a preparar mi siguiente clase, te veré en la casa, Akari.

- Onee…- pero no pudo detenerla, y Akane salió del salón, claramente desanimada, haciendo que Akari se sintiera muy mal por ella.

Akari ahora tenía el problema con su hermana, y eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Ahora que solucionó un problema grave, se tuvo que cargar encima uno mayor, y de éste no se podía librar fácilmente.

Al regreso a su salón, se encontró con Kuro-san, y se le veía algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué te dijo la sensei, Akari?- le preguntó tan pronto a vio.

- Etto… solo me pidió que ya no lo volviera a hacer- mintió ágilmente Akari, para no evidenciar lo que verdaderamente había sucedido.

- Eso es bueno- respiró aliviado Kuro-san-. Pensé que había pasado algo más grave… y, ¿no te preguntó nada de mí?

- N-no, solo me dijo eso- repitió Akari, esperando algo más que eso.

Kuro-san solo agregó que sería mejor que no lo volviesen a hacer, para evitarse problemas, pero, en el fondo, Akari, esperaba que él mostrara un poco más de condescendencia de parte de él, hacia ella.

Las clases terminaron, y Akari esperaba a su hermana en la puerta de entrada, ya que Kuro-san ya se había marchado, por que tenía un asunto que atender, aunque no le dijo cuál, aunque eso era lo menos importante para ella. Lo más importante para Akari en ese momento era arreglar las cosas con su hermana, pero, por más que esperó, ella no llegaba, y la escuela estaba casi vacía; preocupada, Akari entró de nuevo a la escuela para buscarla. Checó en el salón de arte, en varias aulas, y en la sala de maestros, pero no la encontró, así que decidió buscarla en el techo, y ahí la encontró, recargada en la barandilla, mirando al vacío; Akari no soportó verla así, y corAkane hasta ella, abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda.

- ¿Akari?...

- Lo siento, onee-sama… - se disculpó agarrándola fuertemente-. Lo siento por fallarte así… no quería hacerte daño…

- No te preocupes- dijo con la voz un poco más calmada-. Entiendo lo que sucede, y bueno, debo entender que, yo ya no ocupo un lugar en tu vida…

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- la contradijo muy enérgicamente Akari-. No digas eso, no es nada cierto…

Akane se dio la vuelta, y miró fijamente a Akari, y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, a punto de derramar lágrimas.

- Ya no sigas por favor, Akari, o yo…

Akari se aferró de nuevo, y con más fuerza de Akane, y ella, le devolvió el abrazo.

- Eres muy importante para mi, onee-sama…

- Pero… no como yo esperaría- objetó Akane con la voz quebrada-. No soy tan importante para ti cómo yo esperaría… y…

Akane ya no pudo decir nada más; sus labios estaban ocupados, al igual que los de Akari…


	5. Deseo

La mañana siguiente, Akane se levantó temprano, y lo hizo con cuidado para no despertar a su hermana, que aún estaba dormida a su lado. No pudo resistir mucho al verla inocentemente dormida, y la beso suavemente, lo cual hizo que ella se despertara, lentamente, y muy alegre.

- Buenos días, onee-sama- la saludó entre dormida, mirándola a los ojos.

- Buenos días Akari, ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Akane acariciando su mejilla.

- Muy bien, esta noche fue espectacular.

Akane le robó otro tierno beso, mientras Akari la abrazaba del cuello.

- Hay que vestirnos Akari, si no llegaremos tarde.

Haciendo un mal gesto, Akari accedió a la petición de su hermana, y se levantó con pereza de la cama. Entonces, mientras Akari se vestía, Akane no le despegaba la mirada, y Akari no tardó en notar eso, y al hacerlo, sintió mucha vergüenza, y se tapó con parte de la sábana.

- ¿Para qué te tapas, si ya te he visto sin ropa?- dijo en un tono muy provocativo Akane, haciendo que Akari se sonrojara intensamente.

- Onee-sama… que cosas dices…

De un jalón, Akane le quitó la sábana a Akari, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, solo en ropa interior. Akari, con sus manos, se tapó lo que pudo.

- Ho, onee-sama, y té eres la que dice llegaremos tarde.

Akane no pudo aguantar la risa, riendo a carcajadas al ver la tierna reacción de su pequeña hermana, y, contagiada, Akari también comenzó a reír.

Caminaron juntas a la escuela, pero Akari miraba preocupada por todos lados, con miedo de que alguien las viera, pero, Akane intentó relajarla.

- No pasa nada si nos ven, la escuela ya está enterada de que eres mi hermana…

- No es eso, bueno… es que…

Akane puso a Akari en la pared, y la besó fugazmente.

- ¿Esto?- preguntó tiernamente Akane.

Akari se sintió apenada por ello, pero, a la vez, sentía una increíble alegría, pero, su miedo era aún mayor, ya que, si las veían, sentía que podrían alejarlas, por eso, solo se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Akari notó a Kuro en la entrada, y sintió un aura fría que la rodeaba, y supo muy bien de que se trataba, ya que, al voltear a ver a su hermana, la vio con la mirada de furia, e incluso pudo apostar a que sus ojos le habían cambiado de color a un rojo brillante. Akari inmediatamente tomó su mano para tranquilizarla.

- Déjame me encargo de eso por favor, onee-sama.

Obviamente, Akane no estaba muy conforme de ello, pero, al ver la mirada de su hermana, aceptó, aunque a regañadientes.

Akane adelantó el paso, para dejarlos a solas, y cuando Kuro vio a Akane, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, y ella se limitó a lanzarle una amenazadora mirada al pasar por su lado, haciendo que ese se congelara, pero, como lo prometió, tácitamente, siguió su camino, y entonces Akari entró en escena.

- Buenos días Kuro-san- saludó tímidamente Akari, y fue entonces que él notó su presencia.

- Ah, buenos días Akari… Quería hablar contigo.

Sin dejarle decir una palabra más, él la tomó de la mano, y la llevó por toda la escuela, hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, un sitio donde al parecer no iba nadie, y eso puso algo nerviosa a Akari.

- Kuro-san, yo…

Pero él no le dejó terminar su frase, ya que se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Akari luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía asustada, pero él era más fuerte. Entonces, cuando Kuro se aventuró y levantó su falda, Akari alcanzó a moverse de tal manera que le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna, cayendo él hacia atrás, retorciéndose de dolor. Akari no esperó más, y salió corriendo de ahí, pero no al salón, fue directo a la sala de maestros. Llegó agitada, y despeinada, y buscó rápidamente a su hermana, pero no estaba ahí. Preguntó a un maestro, y éste le dijo que ella ya se había adelantado a su siguiente clase. No podía pensar en nada más, solo en estar cerca de su hermana.

Corrió muy rápido, buscándola, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar con ella. Al fin, al doblar una esquina, la vio, y sin importarle nada más, la abrazó por la espalda, y se echó a llorar.


	6. Protegerte todos los días

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y discúlpenme por retrasarme tanto en escribir capítulo de esta serie. Uno de los motivos era mi facultad, que me demanda mucho tiempo, aún en vacaciones. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. No se olviden de seguirme en twitter como ShiosakuNewgate, ahí sabrán un poco más de cuando subiré capítulos, y nuevos proyectos. Al final les haré una pregunta que espero que puedan contestar. Bueno, gracias por su atención.**

Akari fue llevada a la sala de maestros, puesto que era muy sospechosa su manera de actuar; a Akane no se le permitió acercarse a ella, a pesar de ser hermanas.

Akari se quedó callada. No quería hablar con nadie que no fuera su hermana, y no es que no confiara en los maestros, es que no se sentía cómoda hablando de esas cosas con alguien más que no fuera ella. Así se quedó, en silencio, hasta que el timbre del receso sonó, y la dejaron ir, no muy conformes con su silencio.

Akari hizo lo que estaba esperando, buscar a su hermana, pero en el camino se asustó, por que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Akane al enterarse de lo que hizo Kuro, pero, en ese momento apareció Akane frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasó Akari?- le preguntó preocupada acercándose a ella-. No tienes buena cara, dime qué te pasa...

Pero Akari no contestó, se quedó callada, por miedo a la reacción que tuviera. No quería que aquello se convirtiera en un alborote muy grande, por eso, prefirió quedarse callada, pero, Akane no iba permitirlo tan fácilmente. Tomó su mano y la encaminó hasta un salón solo, el mismo al que la llevó la última vez. Akari sabía que no había vuelta atrás cuando Akane se proponía a algo, en especial si ese algo involucraba a Akari.

- Sé que algo te pasa, sé que algo escondes Akari- la reto Akane viéndola a los ojos, y Akari desvió la mirada.

- N-nada...

- No me mientas Akari- le rogó Akane tomando su mano-. No puedes mentirme a mi, tu hermana...

Akari sentía la calidez de su hermana a través de su mano, y se sentía tan mal por mentirle así; sabía que debía confiar en ella.

Le contó lo que había pasado con Kuro, aunque fue una historia muy corta, Akane escuchó con mucha calma todo, y no dijo nada luego de unos segundos después de que Akari terminara de hablar.

- Dime Akari, la razón por la que no lo decías, ¿era para que no hiciéramos nada en su contra?- preguntó seriamente Akane, sin soltar su mano.

- No, no es eso- contradijo Akari mirándola a los ojos, llorando-. Yo solo... yo solo tenía miedo...

Akane la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No tienes por que tener miedo Akari, yo estoy contigo- le dijo al oído con ternura.

Akari le devolvió el abrazo, y secó sus lágrimas. Su miedo se había ido, y había sido reemplazado por la sensación de tranquilidad que le expresaba ese abrazo, de su hermana, la mujer que le enseñó a amar.

Como era de esperarse, Kuro fue llamado a la dirección, pero Akari ya no supo cuál fue su castigo, por que Akane insistió en llevársela antes de volverlo a ver. En el camino, Akane se veía tranquila, aunque Akari sabía que estaba muy lejos de de verdad estarlo, por lo que Akari la llevó hasta un parque, en donde no había nadie, y ahí la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te quiero- dijo Akari con un hilo de voz-. Te quiero mucho, tu me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor.

Akane la tomo de sus mejillas y la besó.

- Espero seguir cuidando de ti, Akari.

Akari se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y tomo sus manos.

- Gracias por todo, Onee-chan...

Ahora, le sería imposible poder vivir sin ella, y no quería que se separasen nunca, y el temor de esa idea le revoloteaba por su mente. También estaba el hecho de ver de nuevo el rostro de su ahora ex-novio... eran muchas cosas que le hacían temer en ese momento.

Akari se acercó al oído de Akane, y le dijo algo en voz baja. Akane se vio muy impresionada por sus palabras, pero, decidió cumplir el deseo de ella. Tomada de su mano, la llevo hasta un hotel no muy lejos de ahí, en donde ambas chicas se quedarían toda la noche, demostrándose su amor, de mil y un maneras.

**¿Quieren que este relato continúe, o es mejor darle fin?**


	7. Una rival aparece

**Y bien, después de dejar pasar un tiempo, ya acomodé bien las ideas de este proyecto, para alargarlo un poco más. Gracias por su preferencia, y no se olviden de seguirme en Twitter (ShiosakuNewgate). Cuando me sigan en twitter, díganmelo en un mensaje directo, para anotarlos en mi lista de seguidores :3. Y bueno, comencemos.**

- Vaya, es un hermoso lugar- dijo una voz, de una chica, que iba viajando en un taxi.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar, Chinatsu?- le preguntaba una mujer adulta.

- Si, se ve que es emocionante- dijo Chinatsu muy emocionada.

- Y tu escuela es mejor, es una de las mejores de esta región- le explicaba la misma mujer, y eso hizo que Chinatsu se emocionara mas.

En la casa de los Akaza, la vida iba normalmente aburrida, aunque Akari y Akane estarían solas esa noche, pero, Akane prometió portarse bien, para que ella pudiera terminar su tarea a tiempo, eso formaba parte de sus deberes como hermana mayor, y como maestra, aunque no fuera maestra de ella, pero, cuando por fin logró terminarla, Akane se abalanzó sobre ella.

- Ah, onee-chan... eres una desesperada- se quejó Akari.

- Lo dice la niña que me hizo llevarla a un hotel a media tarde- le susurró Akane al oído, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

- Bu-bueno... pero eso es diferente... quiero decir...- Akari no podía hallar una buena excusa, aunque, en el fondo, eso no le molestaba en absoluto, así que se dejó querer por Akane.

Antes de que sus besos y caricias lograran llegar a algo más, el timbre de la casa sonó, y algo molesta, Akane fue a abrir, seguida muy de cerca por Akari (solo para saciar su curiosidad).

- Buenas noches, me llamo Yoshikawa Chinatsu- saludó Chinatsu desde la puerta, llevando un presente en sus manos-. Nos acabamos de mudar enfrente, y pasaba a saludar a los vecinos.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Akaza Akane, y ella es mi hermana menor Akari- se presentó amablemente, aunque, en el fondo, Akari sabía que ella quería terminar con esa conversación lo más rápido posible.

Entonces, Chinatsu se quedó mirando fijamente a Akari, perdida en sus ojos.

- Mucho gusto- dijo a media voz Chinatsu, sin despegarle la vista-. Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Akari asintió con la cabeza, perdida en la mirada de aquella chica, cosa que fue notada por Akane.

- Muchas gracias por tu visita- interrumpió Akane tomando el presente de Chinatsu, y rompiendo la atmósfera-. Espero que nos visiten pronto, gracias por todo, nos vemos.

Dijo todo lo más rápido que pudo, y cerró la puerta, entonces, se dio vuelta, y caminó con pasos muy fuertes. Akari la siguió, intentando alcanzarla, pero ella iba muy rápido.

- Onee-chan... ¿estás molesta?- preguntó Akari, aunque era obvia su respuesta real, y la respuesta que le iba a dar.

- Claro que no- respondió Akane, claramente molesta, aunque ya sabía Akari que iba a decir eso-. No tengo por qué estar molesta.

- Eres muy celosa, onee-chan- dijo Akari con tristeza-. Yo no sería capaz de engañarte.

Akane se paró en seco, sintiéndose culpable por su manera de actuar, y se regresó para darle un fuerte abrazo a Akari.

- Lo siento, Akari... es solo que eres muy linda, y siento que cualquiera podría quitarte de mi lado- se disculpó Akane sinceramente, y entonces Akari le devolvió el abrazo.

- Ya te lo dije, tu me enseñaste lo que es el amor, por eso nuca podré dejarte a un lado...

Akane sabía que lo suyo con Akari, iba más allá del lazo fraternal, y que, se había convertido en un amor verdadero, y no podía cansarse de ese amor. Sin importar los obstáculos que se avecinaran, ellas lo superarían.

En la casa de Chinatsu, ella estaba acostada en el sillón, leyendo una revista, mientras su madre preparaba la cena.

- Y dime Chinatsu, ¿qué piensas de nuestros nuevos vecinos?- le preguntaba desde la cocina.

- Son unas personas muy interesantes- dijo en voz alta, y agregó para sí misma-. Aunque hay una chica muy especial.

Rió un poco ocultando su rostro con la revista.

- ¿Pero que cosas pienso?- de dijo a si misma, poniéndose roja-. Ya acabo de llegar a una nueva casa, y ya ando queriendo con una chica del barrio... Dios, no tengo remedio...

Chinatsu se quedó gran parte de la noche, pensando en cómo acercarse a aquella nueva chica, esperando llegar a ser más que amigas.


	8. Nueva alumna

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Con ellos me motivan a seguir adelante con este, y mis demás proyectos. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi twitter y mi ask.**

Un nuevo día de escuela empezaba, y las hermanas iban corriendo las dos a la escuela. Se les había hecho un poco tarde por dormir a muy altas horas de la noche, pero Akari no podía culpar a su hermana por ello, ya que ella también tuvo la culpa por eso. Llegaron rozando la hora de la entrada, pero Akane aún tenía que llegar a la sala de maestros para reportarse, así que las dos se separaron.

Akari llegó rápidamente al salón, y para su suerte aún no había llegado el maestro al salón. Se sentó en su lugar y recostó la cabeza en el pupitre, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero en ese momento entró el maestro.

- Muy bien chicos, es algo inusual, pero el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, adelante- el maestro hizo pasar al nuevo estudiante.

Akari levantó la cabeza, aún agotada, pero con la impresión tuvo para olvidarse de todo. Era la misma chica que acababa de conocer ayer, Chinatsu.

- Me llamo Yoshikawa Chinatsu, mucho gusto- saludó amablemente ella al resto de los estudiantes.

Todos los chicos ya estaban hablando de lo linda que se veía, y entre las chicas había celos. Akari no podía creer aquella mala broma del destino, y le asustaba que su hermana se enterase de ello.

- Bien, ve a sentarte al lado de Akaza-san- le ordenó el maestro apuntando al asiento vacío, y entonces Chinatsu notó a aquella chica.

Akari no pudo esconderse antes de que la viera, y ahora ya no le sería posible escapar. Chinatsu no le despegaba la mirada mientras iba caminando a su asiento, de nuevo perdida.

Toda la clase, Akari se sintió acosada por su nueva vecina de clase, aunque no la tenía encima de ella, sentía como Chinatsu volteaba a verla de vez en cuando, y escuchaba su risa. Akari sentía ya la mirada celosa de Akane, solo de imaginar la reacción que iba a tener al enterarse de ello.

Cuando llegó el receso, Chinatsu fue acosada por todos los chicos del salón, pero ella logró escapar de la multitud, y salió del salón. Akari sabía que debía buscar a su hermana, pero le preocupaba un poco la seguridad de la recién llegada, así que decidió ir a buscarla, bajo su propio riesgo. La encontró deambulando por los pasillo, al parecer se había perdido.

- Etto... Chinatsu-chan- la llamó Akari y ella se giró rápidamente al oírla.

- Ah, Akaza-san, me alegro mucho de volverte a ver- su actitud cambió, ahora a una más alegre-. Debe ser cosa del destino que nos encontremos aquí, bueno...- de nuevo pasó a su faceta nerviosa y soñadora-... esperaba poder verte de nuevo...

Akari sintió el peligro rondar. Sabía que su actitud era muy sospechosa, y la conocía muy bien. Akari debía alejarse antes de que su hermana lo notase.

- Bueno, Chinatsu-chan, qué te parece si te muestro la escuela...

- Aquí estás, Akari- dijo la voz de Akane tras ella, y Akari estuvo a punto de morir de un infarto.

Akane estaba parada tras ella, y entonces notó a la recién llegada. Akari sentía que su fin había llegado, y que en un arranque de celos podría matarla, y suicidarse después.

- Oh, tu eres la chica que se acaba de mudar enfrente de nuestra casa- dijo Akane, increíblemente, de muy buena manera.

- Yoshikawa Chinatsu- le recordó amablemente-. Vaya, debe ser emocionante que tu hermana sea maestra en tu misma escuela, Akaza-chan.

Aquello tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, pero era obvio que la manera tan tranquila con la que había reaccionado Akane era muy sospechosa, y más impresionante fue que aceptó de buena manera que Akari le mostrara la escuela.

Akari y Chinatsu pasaron el resto del receso juntas, viendo los lugares importantes de la misma, y al terminar, Chinatsu le agradeció mucho el buen gesto que le había hecho. Cuando iban caminando hacia el salón antes de que tocara el timbre del fin del receso, Chinatsu tomó el rostro de Akari, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Eso es en agradecimiento por lo de hoy- le dijo con la voz temblorosa y con las mejillas encendidas.

Akari confirmó con ello lo que tenía por sospecha, y la ponía en un predicamento, pero decidió no decir nada, y esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Ya en la salida, Chinatsu le pidió a Akari que la acompañara a casa, pero ella se disculpó diciendo que se iba con su hermana. Entonces pensó en que no quería que se fuera sola, y le dijo que se fuera con ellas. Chinatsu aceptó su propuesta de buena manera, y eso significó un gran alivio por parte de Akari, por que sentía que si se quedaban solas, algo malo podía pasar.

Cuando regresaron a su casa, Akari estaba agotada. Entró de inmediato a su habitación, y se recostó en la cama. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer el día siguiente con Chinatsu, aunque primero debía corroborar que sus sospechas eran correctas.

- Akari, ¿puedo entrar?- le preguntó Akane desde la puerta.

- Si, pasa- contestó Akari incorporándose un poco, y Akane entró. Se le veía preocupada.

- Akari, no te ves bien, ¿qué te pasa?

Akari sentía que no debía mentirle a su hermana, así que le contó todo lo que había pasado, incluso sus sospechas. Akane la escuchó con mucha atención, y cuando terminó, Akari esperaba que ella se molestara, pero contrario a ello, se veía muy tranquila.

- Bueno, era natural que eso pasara- dijo Akane tomando la mano de Akari-. Ahora eres tu la que debe de hacer lo correcto, y yo confío en que sabrás qué hacer si algo pasa.

Akari abrazó fuertemente a Akane. Ahora le había demostrado que confiaba plenamente en ella, y eso era un gran avance en su relación.

- Pero si se atreve a hacerte algo, se las verá conmigo- dijo apretando los dientes Akane, y Akari rió un poco.

- Esa eres tu, onee-chan.

Akari le dio un beso y ambas bajaron a cenar. Ahora debía de pensar en su futuro con la mujer que quería, y no podía estar preocupándose por otras cosas.


	9. Fallo

**Y seguimos con este relato que va cada vez mejor. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo como mi twitter y mi ask, en fin, comencemos.**

Muy temprano por la mañana, Akari se levantó temprano, para poder hablar con Chinatsu antes de ir a la escuela. Se levantó lentamente de la cama para evitar despertar a Akane, que aún dormía profundamente. Se vistió y salió del cuarto, y de la casa, con mucho sigilo.

Al salir de su casa se enfrentó a un segundo problema. No podía llamar a una casa ajena a una hora tan poco usual como esa, y sabía que eso sería una molestia, así que pensó que sería bueno buscar hablarle directamente a Chinatsu. Entró lentamente al patio, y buscó una ventana.

- Akari-chan, ¿qué haces?- dijo la voz de Chinatsu atrás de ella, y con eso, Akari estuvo a punto de desmayarse del susto.

Akari estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por el susto, pero por una rápida acción de Chinatsu, logró atraparla a mitad de camino, y la sostuvo en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, Akari?- le preguntó amablemente Chinatsu, y al abrir los ojos, Akari notó que estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

- Si, si, estoy bien... - dijo rápidamente Akari avergonzada, y se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de Chinatsu.

Akari se sonrojó intensamente, y sentía que su corazón latía muy fuerte, aunque ella sabía que era por el intenso susto que había pasado, no por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Akari-chan?- le preguntó nerviosa Chinatsu-. No será que viniste a verme...

- Bueno, si, pero... - no podía permitir que se hiciera una idea equivocada de por qué la buscaba-... Quería hablar contigo...

- Yo también- interrumpió Chinatsu emocionada, y Akari tuvo que pensar en otra cosa para evitar que pasara lo que no deseaba que pasara.

- Espera, Chinatsu, déjame hablar primero- le rogó Akari respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Chinatsu solo asintió con la cabeza. Akari estuvo a punto de hablar, pero, al ver la mirada de Chinatsu, tan soñadora y expectante, se le hizo difícil poder sacar sus palabras. No podía destruí esa ilusión, le daba mucha culpa ver esos ojos tan maravillados, y convertirlos después en una terrible decepción.

- Mejor tu primero- dijo derrotada Akari por la tierna mirada de Chinatsu.

Chinatsu rió levemente, y sonrió.

- Bueno, siéndote sincera, desde la primera vez que te vi...- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y bajó la mirada-... la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras una chica muy linda, y cuando conocí tu manera de ser, descubrí lo maravillosa que eres... y bueno, yo... siento que, me gustas Akari-chan...

Aunque Akari sabía lo que iba a decir, el escucharlo le causó un gran impacto, pero ahora ella tenía la responsabilidad de decirle la verdad.

- Bueno, verás...

- !Chinatsu! !¿dónde estás?!- llamaron a Chinatsu desde su casa, rompiendo la atmósfera.

- Aquí, oka-san- respondió Chinatsu, y luego miró a Akari- ¿Vienes a desayunar a mi casa, Akari-chan?

- No puedo, etto, me salí sin avisar, y luego puedo preocupar a mi familia.

Aunque Chinatsu insistió en que se quedara, Akari insistió para lo contrario, pero ocultaba sus verdaderas razones. No podía quedarse después de eso, y ahora tenía un grave problema encima, por que no había hablado correctamente con Chinatsu, y eso la hacía sentir culpable, por que sentía que le había fallado no solo a Chinatsu, si no también a Akane.

Regresó rápidamente Akari a su casa para evitar que su familia notara su ausencia, pero, al entrar por la puerta, vio parada a Akane, con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Akari?- le preguntó con molestia.

Akari sabía que ya había hecho suficiente daño ese día, así que decidió ya no mentir más, y le contó todo lo que había pasado (en la sala), sabiendo que las consecuencias serían malas, por el mal que acababa de hacer.

- Ciertamente, hiciste mal Akari- la regañó Akane cuando Akari acabó de contarle todo-. Ella puede hacerse falsas ilusiones por eso.

- Lo sé, pero, no pude decirle nada- confesó Akari mirando al suelo-. Sentía que era malo romperle la ilusión de esa manera...

- Pero es peor ilusionarla así- la contradijo Akane levantándole la mirada-. Ahora cree que tiene una posibilidad contigo, y se sentirá peor al saber que en realidad no la tendrá.

- Lo sé- repitió Akari casi llorando-. Pero... no pude...

- No será, que ella...

Antes de que Akane terminara la frase, Akari se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza,

- No lo digas- la interrumpió hablándole al oído-. Ya te lo dije, tu eres la que me enseño qué era el verdadero amor, por eso, no pienses mal de mi...

Akari no quería que por sus errores llegara a perderla, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de cometerlos. Al ver esa mirada en Chinatsu, no pudo hacer nada, y aunque supo que estaba mal, no pudo hacer nada. Entonces, sintió que Akane apartaba sus brazos.

- Debes de pensar bien lo que tienes que hacer, y tener prioridades, Akari- le dijo Akane en voz baja, y se alejó caminando, deteniéndose en el umbral de la sala-. Prepárate de una vez, si no llegaremos de nuevo tarde a la escuela.


End file.
